


Dreamscape

by layla_heartfilia



Category: The New Legends of Monkey (TV)
Genre: Dream Demon, F/M, Gen, Marriage, My First Work in This Fandom, Romance, Tripkey, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27953900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/layla_heartfilia/pseuds/layla_heartfilia
Summary: "Um Trip I know you're having like a self discovery moment right now but I can't move my body.""What do you mean you can't move your body?"He looked at her incredulously as he shifted his neck from side to side as his muscles bulged with strain. "I mean it like this," he said sharply."I do not like being trapped. I've been in a mountain for long enough I deserve some breathing room."Trip jumped back and scanned his body, "I have no idea what they did to you but we'll figure it out okay?"She began feeling along his body for some form of binder when a loud blare came from above. She shrieked and fell onto his chest as she covered her ears.A deep voice rang through the room with a playful tone, "Oh, you're up."~~~~~In which Tripitaka and Monkey are trapped in a Demon's trap and the only way to get out is to well, play their roles well.
Relationships: Monica & Tripitaka (The New Legends of Monkey), Monkey King & Tripitaka (The New Legends of Monkey), Monkey King/Tripitaka (The New Legends of Monkey)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

Something wasn't right. 

Monkey knew it in his heart for some reason but he couldn't for the life of him figure it out. His head pounded and it felt as though someone had dropped a pound of sand on his head. Again. 

He tried to open his eyes before frowning in confusion as it stayed firmly shut. He tried to sit up but found that his body felt like it weighed much more than it should (he should know because he's always ready to show off his beautiful chiseled body). 

The only part he could move was his arms. He waved his arm up and down before hitting something. He grinned. He grabbed on tight to whatever he had in his hand and began squeezing. 

He rubbed his thumb against it and thought, 'This feels suspiciously like bones'. 

All of a sudden a cry rang out and his heart stopped. 

"Monkey stop hurting me!"

He dropped the arm immediately. "Who's there? Was that Trip? It better not be one of you disgusting imitator demons. I'm so going to kill you after t-" 

Light flooded his eyes as the cloth that bonded them came off. He stared up at a wooden ceiling before a cast of golden light came over and Tripitaka stood in the middle of it. 

He titled his head, "Huh." 

Tripitaka immediately began tapping his face and he reached up and ran his finger through her now (weird) shoulder length hair. 

She was saying something but he wasn't really paying attention. His eyes scanned her figure as he was trying to figure what the heck was going on. She leaned forward and her dress opened up a bit and he began coughing and turned to the side. 

"Oh goodness you are a girl," he said with a strained voice.

"Monkey what," she sat back and looked down at her thin nightdress and gasped as she pulled the top piece closer together. 

"I was worried about you and that's what you're worried about?" 

Monkey laid back on the bed and glanced at her, "I am a god. That is nothing I haven't seen before." 

She glared at him and he cleared his throat, "But I am aware that is rude so sorry. What were you saying exactly?" 

She sat back, "I was saying we're trapped in some kind of demon illusion." 

Monkey sniffed, "I knew I smelt disgustingness." 

Tripitaka rolled her eyes and walked around the room, "I don't know exactly what kind of illusion this is? The last time I saw you was when you had flown into the sun," her voice began to trail off, "Huh."

He looked over at her as she stood in front of the mirror and touched her face delicately. She tilted her head as if deciding whether she liked it or not. For now she felt neutral. 

"Um Trip I know you're having like a self discovery moment right now but I can't move my body." 

"What do you mean you can't move your body?" 

He looked at her incredulously as he shifted his neck from side to side as his muscles bulged with strain. "I mean it like this," he said sharply. 

"I do not like being trapped. I've been in a mountain for long enough I deserve some breathing room." 

Trip jumped back and scanned his body, "I have no idea what they did to you but we'll figure it out okay?" 

She began feeling along his body for some form of binder when a loud blare came from above. She shrieked and fell onto his chest as she covered her ears. 

A deep voice rang through the room with a playful tone, "Oh, you're up." 

Monkey King's eyes narrowed, "Demon. Let me out so I can get you." 

The voice tsked at him as if he were a bristling kitten, "Calm down macho man you'll get your fight. That is if you can find me." 

Trip stood up, "Where have you placed us demon?"

He laughed, "Such a pretty little human. You don't recognize this place? Thai is the small cottage you've always wanted. It lies a few feet away from the town center and you get to buy fresh baked bread from the baker's wife who's your best friend."

Her eyes filled with tears as she recalled the fantasy she made up to comfort herself when she was younger, "How do you know about that?"

"I know all of your dreams darling. That's why you're here. That's why you're both here." 

Trip glanced back at Monkey who was still struggling and he made eye contact with her and she looked away. 

"What do you want?"

"Hm, interesting question. I want many many things but the scroll of creation you have is rather intriguing to me." 

"Never," Monkey shouted firmly and the voice bellowed with laughter, "Then I guess you'll be trapped in this little dream forever. Until we meet again."

Monkey screamed in victory as he sat up making Trip jump in shock. "How did you do that?" He shrugged, "Demon probably lift a spell or something." 

He stretched his shoulders and reached for his staff, "Where's my staff?" 

She shrugged, "I have no idea." 

They jumped slightly as a loud knock came on the door across the room. 

"Miss! Miss! Your husband is urgently needed in the town!"

Trip frowned, "Husband?" 

She cautiously walked to the door Monkey right behind her, not noticing his battle armor slowly morphing into a plain grey tunic and slacks. 

She cracked the door open to see a plump woman with red cheeks smiling at her, "There you are. Hope I wasn't interrupting anything." 

Trip narrowed her eyes, "What?" 

The woman chuckled and waved her hand, "I'm an adult too don't worry. But there's a fire in town and we need all the men to help out. Especially your husband since he is the Patrol Chief." 

"Who's my husband?"

Monkey peeked over her shoulder and the woman clapped, "Wang Lei of course! Come you must help."

She grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the house with surprising strength. 

"Wait!" 

He looked back at Trip who was staring at him in wonder. 

_What just happened?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That wasn't good

Trip sat in a rocking chair staring at the wall in a daze. 

She was married? To Monkey? Apparently his name was Wang Lei now. 

How long had she been asleep? What kind of sleep did she even have? 

She clutched her chest as her breath began to quicken and began looking around the room in panic. Where was she? What was going on? 

Her breath began to stagger as she kneeled to the ground grasping for some form of stability because the constant rocking was NOT helping. 

_Breath in Trip just breathe. Breathe. **BREATHE**. _

_meow_. 

Her breath stopped in her throat as a small gray kitten rubbed against her leg. She coughed out as the kitten sank it's little claws in her legs. 

She pulled her leg away swiftly and the kitten sat back and began to clean his ears with a bit of a satisfied expression. 

"What are you," she said as she shakily got up and began scanning the room for water. 

She hissed at the slight pain from the scratch but there was no blood so that was good. 

She limped to the small kitchen and ruffled through the cupboards before finding a small blue glass. 

She filled it up with water from the tap with shaky hands before slowly drinking it. 

The cat stared up at her and blinked slowly as it lie on its back. 

She knelt down and rubbed its stomach saying, "What's your name?"

The cat moved it's head and the sound of it's collar clinked in the silence and she reached up and read the label. 

**Purple**. 

"Huh. That's a weird name. But I can't really talk can I?" 

The cat meowed in response.

Trip laughed and picked Purple up and began rocking him. "Have you eaten yet?" 

He stared back at her and she nodded, "Animal. Right. You can't talk. I'll go see if we have any food for you. And me too because I'm starving."

~~~~~~

"So uh, Miss…. Uh? Man this name slips away from me every time," Monkey snapped his fingers, "Miss…"

The woman leaned in, "Bao! Mian Bao! You always forget it!"

Monkey laughed nervously as he scratched his head, "I do?"

She laughed and tapped his arm, "Luckily you're strong you're not the brightest crayon in the box," she suddenly sped up, "Come along now we have lives to save."

Monkey frowned in slight confusion before scratching his head, "Can you run that last sentence back for a second?" 

"Just hurry up!"

Monkey looked up at the burning building that was being surrounded by various people.Some were gossiping softly, but the majority were men who were carrying large buckets on their shoulders and throwing it at it.

A man with an empty bucket with his hair shaved on the sides made eye contact with him and rolled his eyes before smiling and patting his shoulder as he passed him to get to the pump. 

"Finally woke up after a long night with the miss?"

Monkey raised an eyebrow at the man, "Do you know me?" 

The man passed him and scoffed and said in a teasing tone, "Go grab a bucket 'Captain'."

Monkey frowned but grabbed a bucket nonetheless and groaned slightly as he threw the water at the flames. He looked down at his muscles, "Huh."

"Move Captain move!"

~~~

Sandy stared at the two bodies on the mat and tilted her head as she felt under their noses. Pigsy walked in with a small pail of warm water and sighed, "They're not going to wake up that easily." 

Sandy sat back on her ankles, "But it's been hours since we got the scroll from the demon, and they aren't waking up." 

Pigsy screwed the water out of the towel and walked over and began wiping off the mud from their faces. "Well they had a pretty bad fall. We can stay here in this," he looked around at the shack filled with cobwebs and dust and raised an eyebrow, "fine establishment until they wake up." 

Sandy sighed and gently caressed Trip's cheek, "Well I hope they're having a sweet dream." 

"Me too," he raised an eyebrow in suspicion as he eyed their expressions, "me too.

~~~~

Trip practically tore apart her house looking for clues to who she was and what was happening. She'd already found a small gold band on her left ring finger with a tiny ruby embedded in the ornate design. 

That was new.

She had shoulder length hair that she was tempted to saw off because, as she blew it out of her face for the nth time, it was starting to get annoying. 

She had found a small book and a case of pencils but they mostly had recipes and calculations that she had no idea what it was for. 

Apparently it was for some sort of a shop? 

I own a shop?

Trip shook her head and flipped through the pages to see any form of identification when she spotted an odd name in the left hand corner of a random list. 

_Ai Xi._

She said the name a few times, rolling it around in her mouth until the vowels came out naturally and she felt like her name really was Ai Xi. 

"This is really happening. I'm trapped in a demon thingy and I have to act as another person," she ran her hand through her hair, "What am I going to do?"

A knock on the door came and she jumped at the sound of it. She smoothed down her hair and her dress and opened the door.

A tall blonde muscular woman in some sort of armor laughed at the sight of her seemingly in relief. 

"Oh I thought you were dead! I didn't see you at the shop this morning so I came over to check on you." 

Trip let out a fake laugh, "I'm alive." 

The woman frowned and stepped closer resting her hand on her forehead that Trip shrank away from, "What's wrong? Don't recognize your best friend?"

Trip wiped her sweaty hands nervously, "I do! I do! I'm just very tired." 

She laughed and picked her side, "Trying for a baby again aren't ya? You'll get a little demon spawn eventually." 

Trip let out a laugh, but it really sounded like a duck crying in distress.

"You okay there XiXi?" 

Trip nodded, "I'm good. I just need to sit down." 

The woman grabbed her arm and led her to the table her armor clinking against each other loudly. 

She sat across from her and poured her a glass of water. 

Trip scanned her body for any sign of familiarity but came with none. "So… uh Sss..ash..m.."

The woman raised her eyebrow, "Sandy?" 

Trip dropped her cup, "Sandy is that you?" 

Sandy rolled her eyes and sat back, "Who else would it be silly? We've been together since we were tots." 

Trip fell back, "You're not Sandy."

Sandy rolled her eyes, "Then who am I?"

Trip opened her mouth to speak when a blare came from the roof. Sandy seemed unbothered by the sound as she began opening her cupboards and Trip tilted her head, "You didn't hear that?"

"What? The kids being little jerks outside? Nope. Not at all." 

"Don't blow your cover. Bad things will happen if they find out you're not who you say you are." 

"Like what?" 

Sandy closed the cupboard, "You say something?" 

Trip shook her head and Sandy came near and pulled out a dagger. She stuck it into the table and leaned forward, "I don't recognize your for some reason. What did you say your name was again?" 

Trip stood up, " Ai Xi. I'm your best friend."

Sandy shook her head "My best friend died when I was 10." She pulled the dagger and with astonishing speed it was suddenly pressing aigainst her throat, "I won't ask again who are you?" 

"Ai Xi. I'm Ai Xi." 

Sandy blinked as her eyes filled with warmth and she stepped away and continued on like nothing had happened. 

**_Be careful. These are real people in here. If they figure out you're not real then it's game over honey._ **

Trip rubbed her neck nervously as Sandy rambled on about her day. 

Well that was terrifying. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and leave comments if you'd like! They really make my day!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which discoveries are made.

The smoke seemed almost hypnotic as it drifted upwards towards nowhere as a family of three sobbed in the far distance. Monkey shifted uncomfortably at the sight of them and walked over and patted their shoulders. 

The wife looked over at him her face fills with snot and tears and he looked away as she sniffed loudly. 

"What," she snapped, apparently unhappy. 

_ I wonder why? (sarcasm Monkey read the room) _

"I'm so sorry for the loss of your house but it will get better," he said hoping to comfort them. 

Apparently his voice seemed a bit too detached for the for the woman who practically flew off the handle. 

"What am I supposed to do huh? I have nowhere to live now! I have to wait months until my house is repaired and most of my stuff are gone," she shouted before falling to the ground. 

Her husband and daughter reached out for her and Monkey looked at them in wonder. 

He didn't notice a small crowd had formed and the same man who had called him Captain earlier had pushed through to him. 

He rested a hand on his shoulder and pulled him a bit further from the grieving couple and hissed, "I thought you were good at this." 

Monkey frowned, "Well they're not going to love long I don't know why they're worried about stupid things that can be replaced." 

A loud blare was heard and Monkey covered his ears and glared up at the sky. 

_ Stupid Demon.  _

**_Be careful. These are real people in here. If they figure out you're not real then it's game over honey._ **

The man stared at him before his grip slid from his shoulder to his neck, "Who are you?" 

The crowd whipped their head towards them and stared at them with slight curiosity and apprehension. 

Monkey grabbed his hand and debated whether to break it but he couldn't possibly hurt a mortal. 

"Are you a mortal though?"

The grip tightened and now Monkey was starting to see little black dots.

"I said who are you?"

Monkey tapped his hands, "I'm the Captain. The Captain." 

A sense of recognition flashed in his eyes and he immediately released him and stepped back as the crowd focused back on the couple. 

"Captain you have to be more careful with your words. Give them a bit more empathy okay? You know victims stay in Della's Inn until they get back on their feet." 

Monkey stared at him amazed as he rubbed his neck, "So you remember nothing." 

The man rolled his eyes and swatted his arm playfully, "Captain it seems you remember nothing. Not even your good pal, Li Wei." 

Monkey blinked, "Who is that?" 

Li Wei laughed and hit his arm, "Me silly." 

Monkey let out a nervous laugh as well.  _ I'm going to die here.  _

Monkey pushed past the crowd a d held out a hand to the woman, "We're here to help when your in distress so you have someplace to stay as your house is being repaired. You're very lucky nonre of you lost your lives and most of these things can be replaced. 

Remember that." 

The woman nodded and wiped her eyes and nose before reaching out her hand, "Thank you." 

Monkey grimaced slightly as he patted her shoulder quickly, "No problem." 

The woman sniffed, "Thank you really." 

Monkey softened up a bit, "You're welcome." 

At that note she launched into him for a hug and he practically melted in disgust. 

~~~

Trip sat at the table thoughtlessly knitting when the door burst open as Monkey began stripping instantly. 

"I got fluids all over me. All. Over. Me." 

Trip looks away as he took off his pants, "Okay Monkey what happened exactly?" 

"Is there a bathroom in here?" 

Trip opened an eye slowly and look at his face before turning her head to the other side of the house before nodding her head towards it. 

He went inside and began pumping the water into a washing basin. 

"I'm telling you the people here are weird! I mean as soon as they realize the demon is there they're trying to k-. That's freezing!" 

Trip grabbed the kettle she had on for tea and rushed to the bathroom, "I have a pot here." 

The door crocked open and Monkey reached for it and hissed when his hand made contact with the pot. "Son of a bi-" 

"I'll pour it in okay?" 

"One second."

He closed the door shuffling around for a while before opening it and waving to the basin. 

Trip poured the water in avoiding any form of eye contact and touched the water. "It's warm now." 

Monkey leaned over and touched the water his bare arm sliding against hers leaving a trail of water across it. 

"Could be a little hotter." 

Trip put the pot on the ground and moved under Monkey's arm and rushed to the door blurting, "I'll leave you to it then."

Monkey shrugged and continued bathing as Trip tried to regulate her breathing on the other side of the door. 

She needed to set some form of boundary. 

Monkey wiped his hair gently as he walked into the kitchen, "What are you doing there?"

Trip jumped as she fumbled with the cups she was washing. "Nothing, just cleaning up." 

He sat down and rested the towel on his neck to catch the water from his dripping hair and grabbed her journal, "Interesting." 

Trip dried her hands on her apron quickly before grabbing it, "That's private." 

Monkey rolled his eyes and sat back, "Does a married couple really have privacy?"

Trip blushed and held her journal to her chest, "Yes they do Monkey but you're a god so you wouldn't really understand."

"Hey! Gods have marriages too. It's just not as common," he crossed his arms nothing slightly, "we know commitment."

Trip sat across from him and sighed resting the journal down softly, "I know Monkey in sorry if I offended you." 

He relaxed, his hand dropping to his lap as he exclaimed, "No! You didn't. Not really." 

"Good then, because we need to talk." 

Monkey tensed up as she stood up to pour them both a cup of tea. She rested his cup in front of him before taking a sip of hers. He stared at it in confusion before she gestured for him to take a sip. 

He hesitantly took a sip before his eyes widened in shock, "This is delicious! Did you make this?"

Trip nodded and leaned forward, "Apparently my name is Ai Xi, and I run a small shop in the town center at the marketplace. I create teas and sell various fruit and vegetable based meals and services." 

"Wow Trip that sounds amazing! Isn't that what you've always wanted to do?" 

Her cheeks seemed dusted with blushed as she raised her cup, "I didn't think you remembered me talking about that." 

Monkey smirked, "I'm a go you know." 

She rolled her eyes in response before opening her notebook at tearing out a page. 

"So apparently the 'me' in this," she gestured widely, "prison has been writing about my life diligently since I was around 15." 

"Like Sandy does during our adventures."

"Exactly. So we have 15 year old Ai Xi to thank for all this information. I've written it all down here and," she paused as she looked up at Monkey who was staring at her blankly. 

She folded the paper up and tucked it in the book, "Right. You can't…I'll teach you after we get out of here because this," she raised her voice, " **perverted demon** is watching us." 

Monkey shrugged, "It's no big deal. We watch humans all the time, but anyway tell me about our 'love story'."

"Okay so apparently you moved her when you were 15 and stole a lot of stuff."

He tilted his head in acknowledgement before gesturing for her to continue.

"You were captured by the previous Chief of Guards who took you in after catching you and training you as his son and future successor. You earned your place as Chief at 19 when your father got too old to fight. We met in the lavender fields as I was farming and you instantly fell in love with me." 

He giggled like a schoolgirl before leaning his head in his hands, "Oooh. Go in this is getting good." 

She rolled her eyes but continued, "We fell in love after you pestered me for months and got married last year. We're known as the lovebirds by everyone and rabbits by our close friends." 

Her face turned scarlet as he asked, "Why?" 

"Because apparently you said and I quote, 'It's the fun part of babies. And at least we both get something out of it eventually.'" 

Monkey nodded and she stared at him in disbelief, "Monkey!" 

"What it's true? Also keeps you in shape." 

Trip covered her ears, "Oh my God I'm married to an idiot," she muttered before raising her head, "You said that at a wedding party! In your toast!"

He grinned, "I bet it was one fun party." 

Trip let her head fall into the table and he reached out and caught it before it banged on the table, "Easy there. We don't know what happens if our bodies get injured here."

Trip sat up, "You're right! Why didn't I think of that?"

"Because you were busy reliving our love story." 

She glared at him and he raised his hands in defense before waving at the book, "Any more information on me or did you just write all your dirty secrets in there?"

She rolled her eyes, "I do have people we know mentioned. Your deputy, Li Wei, grew up with you as your younger brother as he was also adopted by the chief. My best friend is Sandy, and no she has no relation to our Sandy Monkey. There's Mian Bao and Jin Bao, the baker husband and wife, Lillian the blacksmith and her partner/apprentice Joe from the Western countries, Miao Miao who works with the animals and Shen Yomi your nemesis or something."

Monkey sat up with a smile on his face, "I have an enemy?"

Trips face fell, "That's what you heard from that long list? Monkey!"

"What? Do I?"

"Apparently you guys have a love hate relationship." 

Monkey stroked his chin thoughtfully before frowning, "How do I act as Chief of Guards?"

Trip shrugged, "I have no idea. You can act like you did when you were at the Jade Palace."

He winced and she nodded, "Maybe not."

She stood up collecting the dishes, "Well my work isn't much different than what I learned when I lived with the Scholar. Your life may be a bit more tricky to solve." 

"How about you go with me tomorrow so we can figure me all out together. You're better at picking up clues than I am." 

She thought for a moment before nodded, "I think that's a great idea. You probably won't remember anyone's name anyways." 

He scoffed, "Will not!"

"What's my best friend's name?" 

He clapped, "Sandy! Easy." 

She raised an eyebrow, "And your best friend's?" 

"Uh Li Nao?"

She nodded, That's what I thought. Can you get me some vegetables? I want to practice my recipes a bit." 

He nodded handing her an eggplant and watching her begin to cook. 

~~~

"Where do we sleep," Trip said as they both stood next to each other staring at the big bed before them. 

It seemed almost as wide as an ocean but as soft as a duck's tail. Monkey sunk his hand into the fabric before groaning and sinking his body into the matress. 

"Oh this feels nice." "Monkey!"

He winced at her loud tone as he wiggled his way up to the pillow before resting his head on it gently, "So you humans always feel this tired? Oh my gosh what is this pillow made of? Clouds?" 

Trip crossed her arms and he glanced at her, "Just lay down. We've slept together before. And I know you don't want to sleep on the floor when this," he began making angels in the bed, "glorious blessings from the heavens exist." 

Trip cracked a smile at his antics before resting her knee on the bed, "It is soft." 

He wiggled his eyebrows, "Real quiet too." 

Trip pushed him to the left side, "Move over Monkey." 

"Yes miss." 

She rolled her eyes at his sarcastic tone before laying down slowly. 

"It'll be just like a trip okay?" 

She nodded as her body slowly began relaxing and then all of a sudden she was asleep. 

~~

Sandy gently caressed Trip's cheek as her face finally relaxed in hours and smiled. 

"I think they're finally relaxed now," she said to Pigsy who was watching them from the far corner. 

Pigsy nodded as he sharpened a large chunk of wood onto a spear, "Yeah. Relaxed." 

He threw the spear to the ground, it embedded into the floorboards slightly before grabbing another one. 

He stared at the two bodies and began his almost hypnotic practice once again. 

  
  



End file.
